Time to Grow Up
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: An Asterix fic. Obelix is recalling the events of "Asterix & Obelix All at Sea". Obelix's POV. It's difficult to write a good summary so please read and review the story! Rated just to be safe.


_A/N: It's my first fanfic ever! __Don't really know why I wrote it, except that I am a big Asterix fan. And I'm not a native English speaker (I'm Ukrainian), so please don't be too hard on me! Hope you'll enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo. Based on "Asterix & Obelix all at sea" written by Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Time to Grow Up**

I guess that life would be extremely dull without adventures. Fortunately, Asterix and I have had more than enough already, and, hopefully, there will be much more in the future. But THIS adventure didn't look fun at all sometimes. I still feel very sorry about my silliness but when food is involved I loose my mind completely.

It all started when I couldn't resist the temptation and drank two cauldrons of magic potion. I can't remember what happened after that… When I ask Getafix about it he becomes stern and tells me that I turned into stone, causing Asterix cry his eyes out, and that there was very little hope for me to recover, though my friends tried everything they cold think of. I can't remember all this.

When I finally opened my eyes, I could see my little Dogmatix jumping near me, happy to see me awake. I was hungry, Of course, calling for Asterix was the first thing I did, and he ran into my hut very quickly.

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" he screamed, an expression of shock on his face. I couldn't understand why though… Asterix ran out of the hut, and only then I noticed something was wrong. I was so thin I was drowning in my own clothes. In panic, I called for Asterix again. It seems to me I had never seen my friend so alarmed. Then Getafix came in and explained that I had returned to childhood.

This was weird. I mean, how often do people return into their childhood?

The rest of the day was terrible. First, I had to wear something, so Asterix took me to Mrs. Geriatrix. Such a shame! After that the things went even worse: I couldn't manage to eat thee roast boars! Well, after that my mood lightened a bit because Panacea kissed me, but when I tried to give her my best menhir as a present I couldn't lift it up! I wasn't the man I had been before!

That is why I did another silly thing – I left the village. I met Romans in the forest, and without my strength I was easily captured.

The Romans took me on board their ship. I sat there feeling so miserable. I was a weak little boy, the Romans weren't afraid of me anymore. They even didn't give me any roast boar! I thought about Asterix and Dogmatix. I wanted to see them so much! So I was the happiest Gaul in the world when they both came to save me at last, Dogmatix licked my face and Asterix hugged me tightly.

We travelled a lot to find the way to bring me back to normal but nothing helped. I even don't recall those memories because they are not that important.

And then, something horrible happened. We could see a Roman galley approaching us. Asterix took his gourd with magic potion but he didn't have time to drink it. He was hit by a stone from the Roman catapult and fell down like a broken toy. His gourd flew farther and fell into the water.

Terrified, I ran to my friend and was greatly relieved to see his chest moving: he was breathing. I had never hated Romans so much before. They came on board our ship, two of them grasped my arms and pulled me away from Asterix who still didn't move at all. Everything turned even worse when the Roman commander ordered his soldiers to throw Asterix overboard to be eaten by the sharks…

I've never felt so much fear in my entire life. I was petrified with terror as I watched those nasty Romans take my best friend, still unconscious, and start to carry him away. I tried to free myself from the Romans' hands, I screamed, calling Asterix's name. I even remember asking the Romans not to do this. But who cared about a helpless child? I could feel sweat steaming down my face and tears forming in my eyes.

Is there anything worse than watching your enemies killing your best friend and being unable to help him? There is, as I found out then. It's the feeling of guilt. It was my fault. Asterix was in danger because of me. I was scared, I hated the Romans and myself, and I was so angry.

And then, when there was no hope left, I felt something strange happening to me, as though my clothes became too small for me all of a sudden. I was actually growing up. Feeling my usual strength, I threw the Romans holding me away, and they hit the other two just as they were about to throw Asterix into the water. The other Romans were easy to deal with.

I hurried to my best friend who lay there and still didn't open his eyes. I took him into my hands, and only then I saw Getafix getting out of the water and holding Asterix's gourd.

The druid wanted to know what happened to me. I didn't know. I think it was because of seeing Asterix in danger. But that didn't matter since Asterix was still unconscious.

"Asterix looks in bad shape", I told Getafix, and he poured some potion into my friend's mouth. Seeing Asterix finally open his eyes was a great relief. I felt really happy as I hugged him and felt him hug me back.

This was probably the worst day of my life. Then I learned that even harmless actions may cause disastrous consequences. I will never let my actions hurt my friends.


End file.
